


Drama Kings

by Nadahunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Denial, High School, Homophobia, Hurt, Jock Jensen, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nerd Jared Padalecki, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Top Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadahunter/pseuds/Nadahunter
Summary: Jared Padalecki is a sweet , virgin boy who just wants his senior year to end peacefully . But he meets the school's football star and it all crashes apart . Will they be able to defy the odds ? Or will their past and present ruin their hidden future ?





	1. Chapter 1

“Nice game there , Ackles “ Coach Jackson’s voice rings across the field , then he looks at the rest of the players and starts giving ‘ em instruction.

“ Dude , it is like he has a daddy-crush on you or something “ Chad says , yanking off his helmet . His hair is so wet with sweat .

“ Basically , everyone has a crush on me “ Jensen says . His arrogant grin is hidden behind the metallic helmet .

Later on . After a much needed shower , Jensen and Chad head to Jensen’s most beloved belonging ; the impala 67 , a gift from his asshole of a father on his 16th birthday . He still remembers the white note on the windshield that said :

“ Sorry I couldn’t be here today son . Happy birthday and I hope you love this .

Dad “

Yeah . Fuck his dad , but he does love it , though .

“ Let’s wait for Tyler first “ Chad says , getting in the passenger seat .

“ No . He missed practice today which got me the ‘ You are a crap captain ‘ speech “ Jensen says as the engine comes to life .

“ Now you are a crap friend too “ Chad sasses but music plays , Led Zeppelin, Fucking Ackles .

“ Can’t hear ya , music is too loud “

————

On the other side of the private , full-of-brat kids school , Jared Padalecki sits alone on his lunch table , like any miserable new kid who’s just moved into town . Until a rather pretty girl , who looks a little emo , takes pity on him and sits her tray next to his .

“ Being the new kid sucks , huh ? “ She says smiling , starling him at first but he returns it , taking in her simple beauty . He always found girls pretty , but that’s as far as it gets . He doesn’t play for their team .

“ Pretty much , Yeah “

“ Anyways, I am Genevieve . Gen for short . You ? “ She says , eating her greek salad .

“ Jared , you are in my math class right ? “ he knew he recognized her from somewhere.

“ Yupp . So , there are theatre auditions in like half an hour . If you like , you can come with us . You are pretty enough for a side character “ Gen winks at him .

So she is on of those theatre kids . Jared always hated the stage . He felt too exposed and he hates being the centre of attention , but he loves English plays . He could read and watch ‘em for hours . He even wrote a few ones , but never had enough balls to show ‘em to anyone .

“ Not really my area , but I could come watch if you like “ he offers with a small smile .

“ Splendid ! “

————

“ Slow the fuck down , Jensen Ross Ackles “ Chad tightens his seatbelt , regretting the moment he hopped in the car with this asshole .

“ Full name , huh ? Low blow “ Jensen says and speads up , enjoying his friend’s agony .

“ You are an asshole , Ackles “

Jensen eventually slows down and parks around ‘ Mark’ gunshop ‘ .

“ Tell me why we are doing this again “ Chad asks , turning to look at his childhood , teenage , fucking all his life bestie .

“ Because we skipped 7th period and we have nothing better to do “

“ So we shoot targets at your dad’s navy buddy shop instead of taking a nap “ Sarcasm is so high right now , they could drown in it .

“ Pretty much “

————

“ You did amazing , Gen . You are definitely getting Amy’s part “ Misha , Gen’s stupid , all-time bestie as she introduced him to Jared , says and he gives her a bear hug .

Misha was a very nice , funny guy once you get past all the goofy crap . He was also good looking . Jared was specifically fond of his sky blue eyes .

“ I agree , You will get it “ Jared grinned , showing his dimples .

“ You would’ve got Jimmy’s role if you had auditioned , though “ Gen says . Apparently , she is the persistent type .

“ Not my thing “ Jared says , sitting down .

“ Football your thing ? “ Misha asks , taking a seat next to him . Before he gets a chance to answer , Gen jumps in , “ Even if it wasn’t , The ackles kid , he would make it yours “ She fans herself dramatically.

“ Who ? “

“ Jensen freaking Ackles , quarterback star , team captain , square jaw and most importantly , an asshole “ Misha emphasizes.

Jared knows all about square jaw assholes back at his old school . He also knows about their interesting opinions on new kids , especially out of the closet ones .

“ Nah . Football ain’t my thing “

The rest of the day goes quite well . Jared arrives home on his bicycle . He parks it near the entrance when he hears the sound of a loud engine and he looks at the source . A boy , who looks his age or maybe a year older , steps out of it and Jared forgets how to breathe .

 _Holy freaking hell_  . Dark blonde hair all spiked up with no apparent use of gil , slightly tanned skin reflecting the sunshine , freckles dusted across his face like someone splashed atoms of gold on it , green emerald eyes and full , almost feminine , lips that look and probably taste like pure sin . He is wearing Jared’s school uniform , a tie missing and two buttons opened . He looked like a greek God . Maybe he is a greek God , sent to kill him right here .

The boy turns and their eyes meet . Jared feels his face heating up and he turned on his heals , opening the door and quickly shutting it behind him . He bathes in the shame of being caught by the male model who is supposed to be his neighbor. Shit .

————

That was fucking weird . Weird and what was the word ? Beautiful .

No . Jensen refuses to call any guy no matter how good looking that . What was wrong with him ? Staring at that kid ? He was straight. He likes pussies and tits and that was it . But why is he flushed ? Why does he want to go after that kid who was obviously, checking him out ? Nah .He doesn’t like guys . He doesn’t like that tall , tanned , puppy hair , hazel eyes , lean , freaking dimples , blushing kid . He definitely doesn’t want him .

But why does it feel like he really does ?


	2. Chapter 2

 

“ Where the fuck were you ? “ Jensen was welcomed by his mom’s angry voice .

“School , apparently . “ He kicks off his Nike’s near the door , then neatly places them in his shoe bin .

“ No . Mr. Sheppard called and told me why you skipped 7th period “ She scolds , placing a hand on her hip .

Screw you , accent asshole who can’t keep his mouth shut .

“ So ? It is not like I skipped the whole day , and hey I got a nearly perfect score in Maths in the last test , so I am good “ . It was true . He knows people take him for a dumb jock who probably inherited his dad’s IQ level , but he never had a problem with the material . He just hated listening to teachers rambling about their glory days .

“ It is not your grades I’m worried about “ She snaps and Jensen snorts . He wasn’t going to have this conversation .

“ I’m going to my room “ he practically runs upstairs , ignoring all the yelling and shutting the door behind him .

God . His room is such a mess .

_________________________________________

Jared spends the rest of the evening texting Gen and Misha . They go on and on about their summer vacation and their funny memories together . Jared warms up to them quicker than he thought , although they are a little weird to be completely honest .

He tries to distract himself with homework so he won’t think about his earlier , rather embarrassing encounter with his crazily hot neighbor . It only works for a few minutes , until he hears a loud guitar coming from the window opposite to his . Led Zeppelin voice blasts across the room and he walks towards his window . the houses aren’t even that close to each other , What the fuck is wrong with this person ?

“ Hey ! Could you turn this down ? HEY ! “ Jared yells and bangs his hand against the window , finally getting the attention of whoever that disrespectful brat was .

Except , he didn’t expect this when the curtains were moved aside .

The hot neighbor from earlier turns to be the next door brat who blasted both their windows with Metallic rock . He looks at him for a moment , then turns off the music .

“ Sorry , man . I am not used to people living in this house . It won’t happen again . “ He says scratching the back of his neck .

If God wanted to purposefully punish him , he wouldn’t create such a perfect looking human being with an equally perfect , deep voice . God dammit .

“ It’s fine “ Jared says and urges himself to move , but he feels glued to the floor .

“ I saw you earlier . You go to my school , right? “ the boy asks , leaning against his window frame . Jared tries not to stutter as he answers .

“ Yeah , I’m Jared by the way “

“ Jensen , So are you a senior too ? “

As in ‘ _Asshole quarterback star ‘_ Jensen freaking Ackles . This is a cosmic bad joke that God is probably playing . The boy next door is practically Regina George , no matter how dramatic that sounds .

“ Y-yeah , I am “ Jared hears himself say weakly .

“ Ok then . See you tomorrow , Jared “ Jensen throws a bright , too goddamn charming smile his way .

It takes longer this time to remember how to breathe .

Jensen sits down on his bed and writes ‘ Jared ‘ down on his Facebook search . he scrolls through the list of Jareds till he finds a ‘ Jared Padalecki ‘ with a profile picture of the boy grinning , and damn , those dimples .

He knows he shouldn’t be stalking the kid on social media , but he does it anyways . After a few minutes of scrolling , he finds out that the boy used to live in LA before he moved to Chicago . He had a golden retriever dog , but he passed away , but that’s all .

Jensen did that because he is curious . He doesn’t find Jared any more interesting than any other new kid . He is just curious , that’s all .

_____________________________

“ YOUR FUCKING NEIGHBOR “ Jared had to hold his right ear , to protect it from Gen’s mental freak out . He really shouldn’t have told her .

“ That would be an awesome romantic movie , except oh , Jensen is straight “ Misha says , digging through his cheese burger ,

“ Wait , how-“

“ How did I know you liked dicks . You stare dude , not that I mind . Hot stuff “ Misha winks at the last phrase . Jared knows he is bi . he has it on his instagram bio . Who does that ?

“ He practically tried to shatter our windows with Led Zeppelin music “ Jared says , changing the topic

“ Asshole “ Misha sings .

The three of them walk to math class . He looks up to see Jensen taking a seat in front of him .

“ Hey , Jared . “ Jensen turns around , flashing him one of his charming smiles . His freckles are even more fascinating up close . Jared finds himself smiling .

“ So , You are coming to today’s game ?” Jensen asks and Jared shrugs

“ I don’t know . I’m not really into football .”

“ You don’t have to be . Just come watch . Maybe I can make you like it “ . A smirk spreads on his flawless lips and Jared gulps .

God . Is he flirting ? He is straight , right ?

“ Alright “

Then Mrs. Rhee walks in the class and Jensen turns around , a smile still plastered on his face .

God . Jared is royally fucked .

_____________________

Later on , Jared sits on the first bench next to Gen , who starts telling him the names of football players .

“ And this is Tyler Lockwood . A homophobic son of a whore who happens to be your neighbor’s brother in crime . Another reason why I hate the football team , and why Misha had gone home by now . “

Wow . So he wasn’t flirting at all . 

“ A bad apple doesn’t spoil the whole bunch “ Jared didn’t know why ( or who ) he was defending .

“ Don’t tell me you got the hots for Ackles “ She whispers , as if it was highly confidential .

“ God Gen . No , I am not dumb enough to like a straight guy “

Or is he ?

“ You’d better not be , Padalecki “ then Gen looks straight ahead .

 He doesn’t understand why they don’t like him that much . He was pretty nice to Jared and apart from arrogance and loud music , he is bearable .

But again , he only spoke to him for 2 minutes .

“ Here he comes “

________________________

Apparantly , Jared likes football .

No , He likes how Jensen plays football . They won the game , thanks to him . Jensen takes off his helmet , enjoying the glory of being the star of the match . His name is being chanted , people are praising him and the coach pats his shoulder roughly , with a proud smile on his face .

Jensen looks up at him and their eyes lock , then suddenly , he doesn’t hear all those cheers . He can only see Jensen’s beautiful smile , just for him , and his forest green eyes . He returns the smile with a grin and mouths “ great job “ which seems to widen Jensen’s smile and earn him a wink .

Wait , did he just wink at him ? Wow .

“ Did he just ? “ Gen asks , confusion dancing around her face .

Jared takes a deep breathe , then shrugs

______________________

“ You nailed it “ Jensen hears Tyler praise before he feels his bone crushing embrace . God , they both stink .

“ I know , right ? “ Jensen smiles and Ty punches his arm , both undressing .

See ? Jensen doesn’t find guys hot , doesn’t stare . Why the fuck is Jared so different ? or so beautiful ?

“ Did you see Osric today ? “ Ty asks , getting in the shower and closing the door behind him . Jensen does the same and takes off the rest of his clothes , letting the hot water run down his body .

“ Why ? didn’t do your homework ?”

“ Damn straight . He said he’d do it , but I can’t find him anywhere and Mr, Physics bullshit gave me a load of crap “

Jensen chuckles . typical asshole .

“ So what will you do when we find him ? “ Jensen quickly puts on his black V-neck T-shirt , boxers and black jeans .

“ We ? thought you told me to do my homework myself , Ackles .” Ty says getting out of the shower , fully dressed .

“ I’m feeling generous today . And hey , the kid went back on his word . He has it coming “ Jensen smirks . the truth is , he has nothing to do for the rest of the day and also , he wants to forget all about the Padalecki boy . He won’t act all jerk towards Osric . In fact , it is much better if he is there to hold Ty back . His friend was 10 times the asshole he was .

“ He is  probably in the library .Physics advanced class has this new project , so he is probably researching “ he says packing my gym bag .

“ How the fuck do you know ? “ Ty frowns , folding his shoulders

“ Because I passed its test and they added me to their telegram group “ Jensen mumbles , hearing him gasp .

“ You what ? “

“ Dude , it was an IQ test . I didn’t even study much for it and if it makes you feel better , I haven’t attended a single one  “ Jensen snaps , not believing Ty became that much of an asshole that he had to explain himself to him . He just chuckles .

“ Man , I should make you do my homework “ He grins .

“ Bite me “ and he snorts .

___________

“ Thermodynamics are ten times easier than this Shakespeare novel , I swear “ Osric says smiling and Jared chuckles .

Jared met the kid in the library , helping him search for Henry’s gas law reference . And the conversation just kept flowing , mostly about English and Physics . Exchanging information and that kind of shit .

They hear footsteps and they both turn to the source . Jensen Ackles and Tyler Lockwood stand near the entrance and he locks eyes with Jensen , but Tyler moves to their table and grabs Osric by his collar , making him stand up .

“ So , you still think it is a good idea not to do my homework ? “ Tyler hisses in his face and Jared’s eyes widen . So that’s why Misha and Gen hate these two . God . He thought Jensen wasn’t that low .

“ Hey ! Leave him alone “ Jared says stepping closer to Lockwood , who gives him a rather amused expression .

“ Look what we got here “ Tyler says and lets go of Osric , turning his full attention to Jared .

Jared wasn’t at all defenseless . He worked out , he wasn’t as built as Tyler but still tall enough . He knew how to fight , he just hated it .

“ Hey hey ! Back the fuck off “ Jensen’s voice rings across the library and he stands in front of Tyler .

“ Your problem is with Osric. Leave the kid alone “ Jensen says getting in his face . If Jared was in Tyler’s shoes , he would be scared shitless right now .

“ You’re scared of that pussy or what ? “ Tyler asks , clearly irritated .

“ You call him that one more time and you will face me . He is with me “ Jensen snaps .

He shouldn’t stand like a girl , feeling all warm while watching a guy defend his honor , but he does . He feels protected , almost enough to make him forget what kind of douchebag was protecting his ass , or making him blush .

“ Whatever , man “ Tyler pushes Jensen away and storms out of the library .

“ Hey . Are you ok kid ? “ He asks Osric and Jared narrows his eyes .

“ Now you’re all concerned ? “ Jared asks , not helping the small stutter in his words .

“ Look , I didn’t know he was your friend “ Jensen looks at his eyes . and goddamn it is not the time for Jared to stare right now .

“ And it would be ok if he wasn’t ? “He folds his arms . Jensen opens his mouth to say something and then he closes it again . His hands close into fists . Jared can’t help but notice the veins in his arms . Not fucking now .

“ You know what ? If I didn’t step in , your bacon would be toast . so how about a little credit ? “ He snaps and Jared can’t help but flinch . He looks at Jared for a moment then he storms out of the library .

It really isn’t the time to think about how hot Jensen looked while angry . and why the fuck was Jared blushing right now ?


	3. chapter3

“ Son of a bitch “ Jensen curses under his breath as he races towards his car. He can’t wrap his head around what happened back at the library. Who is he mad at? Osric for being a scared little kid who can’t defend himself? Ty for being an incredible douche and a goddamn bad influence? Jared for sticking his nose where it doesn’t belong? Or himself for defending him? . Yeah, he needs a drink.

He takes his fake ID out of his wallet and barks the car in front of a bar. Chicago street lights illuminating the view up till the entrance. He always loved the city, its high tech traffic system, the bridges and the river around it. It is way more beautiful than where he is from, or was from. He hands his fake ID to the bartender after he sits down and she looks at him suspecting. He flashes her one of his trademark grins and she hands it back to him .

“ Bear ? “

“ Yupp “

He isn’t alcoholic, not really , and doesn’t plan on being one. His dad’s drunk shadow is still hunting him down after he ran away on them. He still remembers that night very clearly..

_“ Sir , are you ok ? “ Jensen’s small voice tingled through the tiny apartment. His dad’s frame was on the door and he could hear him trembling as he walked to the night switch and turned on the light._

_“ What are you doing up, Jensen ? “ Alan’s gruff voice answered as he threw his keys on the broken table._

_“ C-couldn’t sleep “ Jensen stuttered as he watched his father come closer, cornering himself against the wall. The morning’s ‘ well-earned beating ‘ still making its appearance on the 12 years old kid’s face. He braced himself for another, or for 100 push ups till he fell asleep of exhaustion. He didn’t expect what happened next. His dad hugged him. Alan freaking ‘ hugs are for fags ‘ Ackles hugged him._

_“ Go to sleep , son”_

_He just didn’t know that was his dad’s way of saying good bye before he walked out on his family._

* * *

 

“ Are you ok ? “ Jared says, stepping closer to Osric.

“ Yeah, It is the usual. You didn’t have to get on a fight with the ackles boy.” Osric says, adjusting his collar.

“ He is an asshole “ Jared says and Osric smiles.

“ And you are going to be bullied “ Osric remarks pointedly and Jared returns the smile. He could fucking care less. Both the boys walk out of the school and Jared walks to his bicycle.

“ Where are you going ? Let me give you a ride . Here, put the bicycle in the trunk “ Osric holds his Chevrolet Optra’s trunk open.

“ Fine “. they both get in the car and Osric starts driving. There was awkward silence till the smaller guy cuts it off.

 “ Sorry man, but I can’t help but wonder what the fuck happened back there? You said you moved from LA, but Jensen isn’t all about defending the new kids against his bestfriend’s bullying.”

“ I know. He is my neighbor. “ Jared says rubbing his forehead. That’s as good of a reason as any, right ?

“ So I am driving to my bully’s block .Nice “ Osric voice drips with sarcasm and Jared lets out a nervous laugh. He should’ve rode his bicycle home.

They reach their destination and Jared hurries out, getting his bicycle out of the trunk.

“ See you tomorrow. “ Osric smiles from the driver seat and drives off. As Jared is placing his bicycle in the garage, near his mom’s car, he hears a loud engine he recognizes. _Jensen._

He watches as Jensen walks out of the car then he just stands there. His eyes meeting Jared’s and God, Jared wants to run. He is walking towards him.

“ Hey “ Jensen almost breathes. His hair is all over the place but it is still beautiful, His green eyes are darker in the moon light, His lips are a certain shade of pink and god so full and his freckles, despite the lack of light, are standing out.

He is gorgeous. Even if it isn’t the right time to think about it.

“What ? “ Jared manages to spit out. And the calm look on Jensen’s face turns into a frown, but he suppresses it.

“ Jesus Christ Jared. I am here to apologize. “Jensen says and Jared suddenly realizes how the breeze is causing him Goosebumps. Just the breeze.

“ You shouldn’t apologize to me. You do this all the time, don’t you ? “ Jared glares at Jensen. He is fed up with the special treatment and the calm look, even if it had only been two days.

“ Do what ? “ Jensen masters the ‘ I don’t know what the hell you are talking about look ‘. Jared wants to punch his in his dumb, god-like, beautiful face.

“Picking up on smaller kids, bullying, being a homophobe and-“ Jared was about to go on all the rumors he heard from Misha, but Jensen cuts him.

“ Oh shut the fuck up now. I am an asshole, just not that kind of an asshole. I was just accompanying Ty. He is worse when he is alone, trust me. And homophobe? No way. Maybe Ty is ,but I am not. Listen. If it makes you feel better, I will stop Ty from coming near Osric again. “ Jensen says and Jared’s eyes widen.

“ Really? You would do that? “ Jared looked at Jensen’s face , searching for mockery. But Jensen seems sincere.

“ Cross my heart and hope to die “ Jensen gestures with his hand. A grin makes its way through his face. Jared lets a small smile appear then it turns into a frown.

“ Why? I mean , thanks and all. But why are you nice to me ? “ Jared asks and Jensen chuckles.

“ I have no freaking idea, man “ Jensen scratches the back of his neck before saying “ Good night, Jared” then walks into his house.

Jared can’t help but think of how good he’d look in skinny jeans.

* * *

 

Jensen tiptoes his way to his bedroom. His mom had this thing when she can smell alcohol on his breathe from a mile away. His phone betrays him and he answers immediately.

“ Hello, dear “ a British rich accent voice says. Mr. Sheppard, aka Mark the gun shop owner.

“ Snitch. Hey “ sarcasm speaks as he shuts his room’s door behind him.

“ Is that any way to speak to your elder ? Now listen to me very well. You will come tomorrow with your old man’s kit, ok ? “ Mark answers.

“ First of all, you are an elder, not MY elder. Secondly, I am not coming so you can tell mom. Last of all, my mom threw away that piece of crap. “ Jensen answers. Why would that short fucker want it anyway ?

“I won’t tell her. You have my word. And I ain’t talking about his personal belongings. The car. Have you ever looked under the backseats ? “ Mark answers, sounding far way interested in whatever his asshole of a father left him.

“ You know you sound sketchy, right ? “ Jensen says, running down the stairs. His dad gave him the car on his 16th birthday, after he walked out on them, and he put a kit there. This is what Jensen calls interesting.

“ Just give it a good look”

Jensen opens the backdoor of the impala and he pushes his hands under the back seats and moves it around, pressing the phone between his cheek and shoulder.

“There is nothing there “ Jensen groans.

“ No way. Look better for it. “ Mark says, irritated. Jensen finds what feels like a handle and pulls it out.

“ What the .. “

He looks at the briefcase in his hand. A high tech one with digital lock on it , an actual digital lock. It was blue black with three letters carved on it. W.M.F.

“ Don’t you dare play with it. You hear me, son?” he hears Mark’s last words and he hangs up on him. Jensen runs upstairs and he inspects it. Wow. This case is even better than the ones he did research on when he got bored. He hates it when he gets it bored, because he doesn’t go on a run or play more football with chad and Ty. No, he started fixing equipment and electronics . He rebuilt his own X-box more than once and he practically made his own joey-sticks. He admits it. Ty should make him do his homework.

Now, he needs to open this. Figuring out the password was out of the question because well, WMF isn’t going to be predictable for a 17 years old kid. But he could get the digital board out, run it on his computer and tries his luck with hacking.

That’s why he didn’t feel bad about cyber-stalking Jared, because well , his inner smart demons could do much worse.

* * *

 

Jared has a crush on Jensen. He admits it. It is pathetic and absolutely dumb, but he can’t ignore how his heart jumps around like a happy puppy whenever Jensen smiles at him.  He can’t ignore how the ‘ special’ treatment from Jensen makes him feel. He has a crush on a straight guy. Typical Jared.

“So how was your day ? “ His mother says and Jared snaps out of his daze.

“ fine “ Jared mumbles and lets his hands work.

“Why are you drawing a portray of our neighbor’s son “ She warmly said sitting next next to him , silently admiring his work on the sketch. Jared is just an amazing writer and a great artist. She always encouraged him to publish his comics or share his drawing instead of just throwing it away. One person’s opinion never really matters, apparently.

“ He has a nice face “ Jared mumbles again and she smiles, running her hand through his soft hair. Jared shuts his eyes. Yeah sue him. He has no one in this world but his mother, so he just doesn’t try and shut her out. He would rather tell her than Misha or Gen who would probably just judge him.

“ Well , I will leave you to it “ She gets up, closing the door behind her. The sketch needs more details. He is going to have to stare longer tomorrow.

A faint sound of Led Zeppelin’s art lulls him to sleep. He dreams of green eyes, unhappy ones.

* * *

 

“ Dude, were you up all night ? “ Chad exclaims getting in the impala’s passenger seat. It is a daily routine for Jensen to pick up Chad and go for early coffee at Starbucks.

“Yeah. Don’t ask why “ Jensen nearly groans. He stayed up all night trying to crack that piece of crap open. It was so well encrypted and hacking into it was hard, since he was away from ‘ hacking for like 3 months. Yeah that’s the longest he has ever cut himself off.

“ Heard you pissed Ty off “

“ He pissed me off first “ Jensen answers, turning on the radio.

“Jared Padalecki. How do you know him? “ Chad asks, scrolling through his twitter timeline. He had the noisiest conversation with Ty before he was sent to bed. The dark haired boy had asked around about the new meat who had his bestfriend standing up his face with his fists clenched at both sides. He told Chad all about the LA boy and Chad felt nothing but amused.

“New neighbor. Now black coffee ok?” Jensen answers, parking the car at Starbuck’s lot. Chad scoffs and opens the passenger seat door.

“and you’re the example of the perfect citizen who respects his neighbors’ rights. “

“Fuck off.” Jensen says, half-way smile making its path on his face. Chad stands up and shuts the door behind him, causing a loud noise and Jensen makes a mental note to oil the door.

He lets his mind drift to the briefcase, not its encryption, but the fact that his father left him a car four years later after his disappearance. His mother tried to mindlessly convince him it was his father feeling bad, that it was a start to an actual attempt to come back to them. He shut it all out of his young mind, not out of stupidity, he wasn’t that naïve, but to avoid false hope and unrequired heartbreak. Now, he knows the car wasn’t sent to him for such reasons but for this briefcase. He wonders what its story is, why Mark asked for it 2 years after the delivery of the car. Who is W.M.F. He googled it and he came up with nothing.

“ Dude! Are you stoned?” Chad’s voice snatches him from his messy train of thoughts. He opens the door and jumps in the car, handing him his coffee. Jensen neglects to answer and drives, focusing on nothing but the road ahead, which seemed too vague out of sudden.

School day was over too fast. Classes mashed up together and he couldn’t focus on anything but one.

Jared Padalecki.

The kid was remarkably fascinating , if the expression fits. Jensen’s head felt like a loaded up bomb, but whenever he took a glance in Jared’s direction, It all seemed to calm down. He knows the reason behind this attraction wasn’t duo to his heterosexuality. He wonders if it was possible to be gay for one person? . He intends to make good on his previous promise to Jared, so he walks to an angry Ty, sitting on the bleachers after a terrible performance on the field.

“ You are here to gloat ? “ Ty hisses, wiping the sweat from his frowning forehead.

“ NO, but I am not here to babysit, either. So listen up, you will do your own homework from now on and stop bothering Osric. It is immature and stupid, and you don’t want my fist in your face. “ Jensen says. His expression of absolute seriousness that Ty has only seen on exceptional occasions. Ty narrows his eyes, expecting that frown on his friend’s face to turn into a smirk or a less serious expression, but it remained stone cold. Ty nods and Jensen gets up, planning to walk away but stops.

“ Meet us at Mark’s gun shop after your additional practice, You embarrassed me out there” . and Ty snorts.

* * *

 

Jared catches Jensen’s frame behind the impala and walks to him. Osric told him that he was probably a magician, because Mr. Stark assigned them to write a 10 pages report on climate change through the past ten years and Lockwood didn’t even come near him. Jensen must’ve kept true to his word, apparently.

“ Hey. Jensen “ He can’t help the smile creeping on his face once he locks eyes with his crush.

“ English geek, nice representation. “ Jensen smirks and Jared flushes all over. He is inherently shy and Jensen isn’t making it any better. In fact, he looks too amused for Jared’s liking.

“Yeah, right. You talked to Tyler, didn’t you ? “ Jared heads for the topic. If he stands this close to Jensen any longer, he will definitely do something inappropriate.

“ I did. I hope he did what I said.” Jensen says, folding his arms.

“You order your friends around much?” Jared smirks, not helping the small step he takes towards Jensen. See? That’s his point.

“Only when they are being douchebags. “ Jensen says, grinning. Jared is taken back by how genuine his smile is, terribly beautiful.

“ I just wanted to thank you, though.”

“ Wanna come over ? “ Jensen asks. Jared thinks he is hallucinating.

“What?”

“ I said, wanna come over? PS4 has got a new set of games this year and both Chad and Ty are cheaters. Maybe you could keep up with me in honesty?” Jensen says, chuckling at the end.

“ We have a math test tomorrow.” Jared breathes. He really doesn’t want to decline this one.

“ We will study afterwards, or do you like studying alone ?” Jensen’s expression turns from confidence to a little—hesitation ?

“ I don’t mind extra help. I am in.” Jared smiles, trying to keep himself from grinning ear to ear. Gen’s voice creeps into his mind screaming ‘ SMITTEN’.

“Cool. See you at 7 “

* * *

 

Jensen watches Jared leave, taking a note of how his eyes lingers on the boy’s rounded ass. He can definitely be gay for one person.

He waits for Chad to hop in the car and he drives them both to Mark’s gun shop. Chad keeps asking questions about why they are going there and Jensen finally spills. No matter how douchy his friends are, he needs them on this one. Chad practically creates a hole through Jensen’s arm for keeping such secret for this long, considering 12 hours this long. Ty joins them once they arrive at the parking lot and Chad tells him everything. Ty has a more violent comeback but they all sort it out before going in. briefcase in hand, Jensen decides he isn’t going to leave without answers.

“ Hello, boys.” Mark says, walking towards Jensen, eyes fixed on the briefcase.

“ What is in it ?” Jensen tightens his grip around its handle.

“ Nothing that concerns you, for now.” Mark answers, narrowing his brown eyes.

“He sent ME the car. It concerns me alright.” Jensen spits, anger illuminating his deep voice.

“ Give me the briefcase, Jensen.” Mark orders, any intention of prolonged conversation gone. Jensen catches his hand reaching under the counter, where he keeps his gun.

“ Show me what’s in it.” Jensen hisses through clenched teeth.

“ I will. In time.” Mark answers. As his hand flinches, Jensen lifts his Colt, or his dad’s colt, from the back of his jeans. Gun barrel opposite the other, both men stare at each other.

“Son, I’m doing this for you.” Mark desperately says.

“ Save it. You know I am faster than you, so put down the gun.” Jensen says, tilting his neck and smirking a little. He must look like his father right now. Good times.

“Jen—“ Mark tries but Jensen cuts him angrily, “ PUT IT DOWN.”.

The older man obeys, looks straight into the younger man’s eyes.

“What is W.M.F?” Jensen calmly asks. He is literally putting every intimidation technique he saw his dad perform out there. He just needs answers, and he will get them.

“ Son, I can’t tell you—“ but the sound of the gun being readied shuts him up. Jensen is a kid. Kids aren’t intimidating, but Jensen is an angry kid, an angry kid after his favorite candy. He just doesn’t know how toxic it is.

“ It is a short cut for Weapon modification facility.” Mark surrenders. He might as well spell the rest out. The kid has brought it on himself, “ It is part of a special multi-national organization which, you know, modifies rockets, bombs and big guns.” Mark goes on, never breaking eye contact with the boy he half-way raised.

“I-I don’t understand. Dad was on the navy. He was o-out of service, how is that even navy’s business? “ Jensen stutters, feeling that he was hit with a literal bullet. He expected many things. Old navy kit in the briefcase, some sort of legacy. A way to get Jensen on the same path he was on, to be a soldier or in marine or whatever. But ongoing worldwide organization crap wasn’t anywhere in his mind. His dad was just a soldier, that wasn’t his area, at all.

“ Oh boy, you will wish you hadn’t asked that.” Mark says. Jensen lowers his gun.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking too long. Exams were up my ass. God I hate college.


End file.
